Promises That We Keep
by MakiZanaX13
Summary: Sora's the new girl in school who reunites with childhood friend turned Mr. Popular, Riku. He changed; so she thinks. They say school's never easy, but a promise from long ago can always overcome its trials and tribulations. Riku/Fem!Sora.
1. Prologue

**Maki:** Hi all. Welcome to my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! I've played most games, so I kinda know about the major characters and such. And since you've guessed, this'll be an alternative fic with Sora as a girl of course. I'm a sucker for Genderbend fics FYI. So bear with me on this. Okay, let's roll the camera and get a move on people!

**WARNINGS:** Alternate Universe, Genderbend, OOCness, OCs, mild cursing and violence. Don't like? Don't read!

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

**Summary:** Sora's the new girl in school who reunites with childhood friend turned Mr. Popular, Riku. He changed; so she thinks. They say school's never easy, but a promise from long ago can always overcome its trials and tribulations. Riku/Fem!Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>Promises That We Keep<strong>

**Prologue**

A flock of birds flew high in the bright blue sky that day. It was beautiful and the weather was perfect for children to play outside.

"I'm going mom!"

"Be careful Riku."

"Okay!"

Riku – a boy with silver hair and blue green eyes; an exotic and unique mien that'll make every girl fawn over him – ran fast as his five year old legs could carry him, shoe-covered feet padding the soft carpet of his house as he went towards the door, pushing open with haste. His lips twisted into a big smile upon coming into contact with sea salt filled air.

Why sea salt you may ask? Well, Destiny Islands is Riku's home, where he was born and raised. And when meant by islands is a portion of clustered lands surrounded by the ocean. The inhabitants were able to redolent the briny fragrance more than most country dwellers.

He evaded people – younger and older than him – with simplicity. It wasn't long till he stopped by the florist shop which was owned by the benevolent old lady; Mrs. Wheeler.

"Hello Mrs. Wheeler." He greeted once he stepped in.

Said woman turns around. "Why hello to you too Riku."

"How've you been lately?"

"Oh, you know me; here and there. Nothing much when you're a weary lil ol lady like me."

"C'mon! I'm sure there's lots of stuff people your age can do!"

Mrs. Wheeler chortled softly. "You're so considerate young one."

"By the way, what's that?" asked Riku, gesturing the unfinished bouquet of roses lying on the table.

"This… is for my daughter. She's having a baby shower. Roses are her favorite which is why I'm delivering this to her."

"Okay – good luck with that!"

"Why thank you. Alright; back to work. Run along now." She said.

Riku pouted. "Awww… fine. Take care Mrs. Wheeler!"

"You too; and stay out of trouble."

"I will!" He leaves before a high-pitched squeal causes him skidding to a halt; nearly falling over face first if he hadn't.

"Oh my…! It's Riku!"

He paled. _Here we go_. Just then a horde of girls loped and surround him.

"Riku! Riku! Will you play with me today?"

"No fair Amy! I saw him first."

"Put a sock in it Nicki. I _asked_; finders keepers!"

"Why you-!"

_I have to do _something _to get them off my back._ "Girls! Calm down. Please."

With that, they stopped their uprising dispute.

_Thank goodness._ "Can… Can we talk about this… without causing a ruckus?"

They glared at each other. Riku face palmed; knowing that won't work. He had to think of another way out. The boy was lost in thought until it hits him. Riku points in the direction ahead of him. "Over there!"

The girls did the same. "What? Where?"

Ever so quietly, he snicks off.

"There's nothing there- Hey! He's gone!"

Riku sighed in relief when he believed he was far away from them and began to walk alongside the beach which was where he stopped at. His days are usually like that – visiting someone he knew, then getting ambushed by girls. It was really strange. But he's used to it. Riku's mother said he was born different. His silver tresses always stand out, yet he didn't care at all. He didn't mind being different. Riku strode down this time, feeling specks of sand fill his shoes as he pressed onwards.

However it was only a matter of seconds when he stopped mid step. He wasn't certain, but it sounded like someone was… crying? And where was it from? Though Riku did assume it was close by. He looks – left, back, front… once turning right, there. There was somebody before him; younger than him by one year from the looks of it. And feminine… gosh he hoped she wasn't like the other girls earlier. Needless to say it didn't sound like it was. He treads on the sand, quietly, making sure not to startle her.

"Hey." Okay that did. She faced him and he gasped at the sight of the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. It made him squirm; a little. "Why… Why are you crying?"

She looked away. "Nothing."

"Nothing? There's gonna be _something_ that's making you sad."

"… My… my parents… they…"

"Yes?"

"They… were in a fight… and I feel like I'm the one to blame." She replied solemnly; bowing her head and stare at the waves beating gently against the shore. "It's as if they don't want me."

Riku's hand balled into a fist. How can a pretty girl like her think so little of herself and that her parents hate her? It had to be a misunderstanding. "That's not true! You may sound like you are. But deep inside; you're not. You're not at fault here. You're a human being like me and everyone else. I'm sure your parents still love you. So don't give up like that!" He froze; realising what he'd just did.

The girl blinked before she giggled. "You're very cheesy. Y'know that?"

"Well… maybe. I'm Riku; you?"

"Sora, my name's Sora."

_Sora… such a pretty name…_ "Nice to meet you! Hey, I know. You wanna play with me?"

"Sure; why not." Shortly, the two children found themselves playing amongst the sands of the beach non-stop. At one point Sora _accidently_ shunted Riku into the water, the latter yelping when he got saturated. Nonetheless they laughed it off and resulted into a water fight.

"Sora? Sora where are you?" A voice cried within the distance.

She froze, recognising its owner; the water in her hands fell back into the sea in the process.

"Who's that?" asked Riku curiously. "Someone you know?"

Sora nodded. "Uh huh; my older brother."

"Brother? I didn't know that."

"Guess I didn't tell you." _Wait till you see him._

"Sora!" They jump and hastily spun around to see someone, a boy _way_ older than him – preferably in his mid-teens, with similar features as her, brown hair and blue eyes. "Oh thank Gaia you're alright. You scared me half to death! You know how worried I was?"

"Squall…" Sora bowed her head remorsefully. "I'm sorry." (**A/N:** Okay, most KH and FF fans know well that Leon's _real_ name is Squall and that he's from Radiant Garden. I know too. But here, he's portrayed as Sora's older *cough*over-protective*cough* brother. So his birthplace will be Destiny Islands instead. Sorry 'bout the inconvenience.)

He sighed. "Please. Don't do that again."

"I won't; promise."

"Good."

Squall sent a glare at Riku who flinched. _What did I do wrong?_

"Let's go. Mom and Dad have been freaking out when you left all of a sudden."

Riku grinned and gripped Sora's shoulder gently. "See? What did I tell you? You're parents still love you."

"Hmmm yeah, you're right." She cast a look with her brother, seeing uneasiness in his eyes. But Sora shook it off. "'Kay; I'm ready. Bye, bye Riku!"

"Yeah, see you around."

"Alright, c'mon." Squall took hold of her hand and started to pull her away from Riku. Once they were further away, he stopped. "What was that about?"

Sora smiled sheepishly, shaking her head. "Oh; nothing."

He just raised an eyebrow out of confusion.

* * *

><p>After their first meeting, it started to become frequent when both Sora and Riku learned that their parents were old acquaintances. Either one would visit the other for a day together, much to Squall's dismay as he was meant to be the responsible elder sibling though it could be worse whenever he was dragged along for the ride. As time increased, so did their bond.<p>

It was 5 years later that a 10-year-old Riku was in his room, focusing on Elementary School homework until a distraught phone call had a histrionic impact on his life. He sighed when he shuts his Math book closed. He admitted the algebra questions weren't _that_ hard, Riku was fairly intelligent for someone his age. People commented that he was like a second Albert Einstein – sometimes.

Riku gazed at the clock hanging from his wall; it was almost quarter to 4 in the afternoon which was the time he was meant to finish. Yet he decides to take a break instead and strides out of his room until he stopped at the top of the stairs when Riku swore he heard his mother's voice down below.

"Hey. What's up- whoa slow down! You're talking too fast… yeah… uh huh… … … What?" The sudden exclamation startled Riku. Then it sounded as if his mother was on the verge of hysterics. What happened exactly? "Yeah… of course. See you soon."

The call ended, and she was breaking down in sobs. Riku rushed down the stairs and tugged his mother's blouse, shocked at her pained face. "Mom? You okay?"

She chewed her bottom lip, having no idea what to say.

"Riku…" she finally breathed. "What I'm going to say will probably scare you, so please stay calm."

He nodded; feeling tense. Whatever it was, it can't be good.

"It… It's Sora… she…"

The next thing shocked him completely.

"She's in the hospital."

* * *

><p>The family rushed over to the hospital and meet up with the Leonharts – Sora's family – to give them all the support they can. Squall, now at the age of 20, was itching to hit something… or someone; mainly Riku, because he accused the kid for Sora's current condition though his parents were reluctant, saying he never did any wrong. Riku's mother coaxed Sora's own into telling everything occurred previously. It was heartbreaking that Squall was the one who found the girl lying unconscious in the middle of her room. That was when the doctor waltzed into the waiting room, both families desperate for the news.<p>

"This'll be traumatizing. But remain composed much as possible."

They did so which pleased the doctor. However the appreciation didn't last.

"I'm afraid to tell you… that Ms. Leonhart almost died during surgery."

"What?" shouted Mr. Leonhart.

"It was sudden. We didn't expect it. Her heart gave away. It was long; we tried everything to keep her alive. We were about to call her time of death when it came back. It was a miracle that it happened."

"Where is she now?" asked Riku's father.

"At this point in time, Ms. Leonhart is in a stable condition in the Intensive Care Unit. Unfortunately no visitors are permitted now. So I have to ask all of you to leave. Nonetheless we will give a call when you're allowed. G'day."

* * *

><p>Years went by since that event and Sora was able to recover; only to have no memory of it. That is why both families decide to keep it as a secret from her. Still more deplorable news came along the way when Riku's family declared they will be moving; out of Destiny Islands. The friends flat out refused to believe it. Not wishing to be torn apart. The bond strengthened between them. It'll be bad if this experience will unravel it.<p>

Then again, it was for the best. The school on Destiny Islands mainland was decent, but not enough for Riku's education. Not to mention the latter frantically pleaded to see the outer acreages. He always dreamed of it.

Now the friends were both at the place where they first met; each staring at each other with an expression that'll tear them to pieces.

Sora gripped her shirt tightly, trying to prevent tears spilling from her face.

"Do… Do you really have to go?" she questioned.

Riku mentally kicked himself. Not wanting to see his best friend sad. But he had to.

"Yeah."

Sora choked back a sob.

"I didn't want it to happen; really. It was unanticipated. Try to understand."

She feverishly wipes the now trickling tears. "No, it's okay. I do. It's for the best right? I mean, you do want to see the outside lands too."

Riku frowned, knowing all too well she was trying to put on a brave face. But deep down she was hurt to the bitter bone. He hated it. They both did. Riku sighed and strode over; embracing her into a tight hug. Sora's face flushed when it leans against his warm, strong chest. It felt wonderful to be like this. She closed her eyes; savouring the moment.

He tightened his grip around her slender frame. "No matter what happens; what lies ahead. We'll always be together, forever."

"Forever…" Sora repeated in a whisper. It was faint, yet loud enough for Riku to hear. Her lips tugged into a small smile. "I like that."

Riku nods in agreement then pulled away. He wanted it to last longer, though time was on the essence.

"Before I go... I… I wanna give you something, as a token for our friendship." Sora tilted her head in confusion at seeing him duck his hand into his pocket and reach for something. "Close your eyes. And no peeking; it'll ruin the surprise."

"Okay." She did so. Sora could hear the rustling of feet on the sand then felt well developed hands circle her. She shivered, trying her hardest not to gander.

"You can open them now."

In reply, her crystal blue eyes cracked open. Yet she was confused on what Riku did until she touched her hair; feeling soft fabric. It was a long, white ribbon that acted as a headband tied at the end of her head. It was also equipped with extra strings, tied into a butterfly cut on the left side with a blue gem in the centre. Sora's face turned red as a tomato.

"I couldn't figure out what you like. So I went to the closest thing I could get."

Sora beamed and enfolded him tightly; startling Riku, his own face turning a light shade of pink.

"I'll cherish it; promise."

"I know you will."

They pulled apart again.

"Guess this is goodbye then." Riku said. "It's been fun, everything has."

Sora couldn't help but nod in agreement. Then all of a sudden, she gave him a peck on the cheek; Riku's face turning even redder.

"Thank you, for everything." She muttered.

Riku nodded. "Anytime."

That was the last time they'll ever see each other again.

However, fate had other plans for them; very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> There we go, finished. Just so you know this is only the prologue, which only gives a (somewhat) brief introduction to the main plot of the story later on. Anyways, hoped you all liked it! Buh-bye for now!


	2. New Home, New School

**Maki:** Okay, here we go with chapter 1. But before we start, I like to clarify that all ages will be taken from KHII and that Sora will be the only one given a full detailed description on appearance for apparent reasons. Also following the prologue, most of the story will be told in Sora's POV. Ahem, enjoy!

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Genderbend, OOCness, OCs, mild cursing and violence. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

**Chapter 1: New Home, New School**

"Sora Leonhart, get up this instant!"

I groaned in my sleep. Great, there goes mom; again. She's always like that whenever I need to be ready for another boring day at school. I'm a teen – 15 now – so it happens on a daily basis. My friends suggest on me getting an alarm clock, however I usually have the habit of pitching it across the room any time it goes off. Of course, it breaks in the process; and then receiving a good scolding from mom afterwards about paying for it and trying not to do so.

Then again, today was a whole different story.

"Alright young lady, you got the count to three-"

My eyes snapped wide open as I bolt up in bed. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" I sighed in relief when I was certain she'd left; though I was still consumed by sleep-deprivation from staying up late last night. Not to mention I've just woken up, which meant when I tried to swing my legs over the bed, they got tangled within the bed sheets. I let out a sudden yelp once I hit the floor of my bedroom with a thud.

"Ow…" I shook my head as I slowly staggered to my feet; riding myself of the pain. Well, that was a nice start for the day. I mused sarcastically. I scanned over me, realising I was dressed in my pyjamas and scoffed knowing I can't go out in these. Striding over to my drawer, which held most of my clothes, my hand halted when it was about to reach for the top knob. I turn from it to the photo frame resting on the top.

The photo itself was one of me and my best friend; Riku – back then when we were on Destiny Islands. Truth be told, my family and I moved from the place I truly called home sometime after he went. Every day, I always wondered what Riku had been doing lately. Has he found a good school? Nice friends? Has…

He forgotten me?

"_No matter what happens; what lies ahead. We'll always be together, forever."_

Riku…

I miss you like hell. Goddammit; why did you leave me?

I couldn't stop crying since the day we parted. It wasn't fair.

Okay Sora, breathe, y'know that the water-works won't bring him back. Besides mom will be peeved if she doesn't find you downstairs anytime sooner. I sighed then began to change into the attire I'll usually wear – a red shirt with white sleeves under a sleeveless, unzipped hooded black jacket with white accents; fingerless white gloves, black shorts with yellow details at the thighs and white stripes at the end and black shoes with yellow socks. To finish, I had the same ribbon-shaped headband Riku gave me and a silver crown necklace; a gift presented to me on my birthday last year. Mom complimented that it suited me if I wore it along with my headband. I hate to admit it, it did; somehow.

That's when I went; giving the photo one final look in the process.

Mom sighed in relief when she saw me come down. "Thank goodness you're up Sora."

"Mom… its nine o'clock; on a Sunday! Since when have you become obsessed about waking me early on the weekend?" I questioned curiously.

"Oh… you know…"

"What? Tell me!"

She laughed. "Never mind; go on and get breakfast." With a sigh I strode into the kitchen, with mom hot on my heels. It wasn't long till we were found with a simple dish on the table you'll find on most weekends when I detected something off.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Where's Squa- Leon?" I shook my head; realising that he'd altered his name for Gaia knows what. Squall seemed to take a major persona change after he saw the way I acted since Riku left; more sullen and withdrawn in disparity to the jovial Squall I used to recognise.

Damn. Everything that occurred, is it because of me?

Was it my fault?

"He's gone out earlier; to see his way 'round Twilight Town. You should too, when you have the time." Mom responded.

I bit my lip. Well, it wasn't like I had anything else to do. And we just came here last night; basically I haven't seen most of the area yet. "Sure; why not."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mom was right. Going out and about was the best medicine a doctor could order. Though there was a downside since it revolved a stranger in unknown territory; which was me of course. The atmosphere was nice, but not perfect compared to Destiny Islands. Either way, it felt enjoyable over all. I didn't know where I'm heading; only acting on instinct or as they say "follow where the wind blows." Even when I'm lost, I couldn't help but gaze the beautiful scenery which surrounds me. No wonder they call this Twilight Town. It's so… well, radiant.

"Why, hello there." I suddenly stopped after that voice – masculine – spoke up then turn to face the owner; a boy, slightly older than me by two years, with slick ginger hair and amber eyes behind a pair of glasses which show a vexing expression. "Haven't seen you before, are you new in town?"

I stayed silent; having no idea how to react.

"What's da matter, cat got your tongue?" He chuckled. "Never mind; seems you're lost. Perhaps I can help."

I continued to be inaudible. Then again, that was a bad move.

"Tch, so you're gonna be that way huh?" I gasped when he grabs my wrist roughly. I struggled to break his hold, but to no avail. Crap, they were right about men being stronger then women. There was only one alternative.

"Lemme go!" I cried.

He snorted. "So the little birdie finally speaks. Sorry, since you refused my offer, I can't."

What? When did I refuse? Now that's confusing.

"But you know." He muttered in my ear. I shuddered as my face turned stark pink. "You're more… prettier than the last girl I've _played_ with." I stiffened and felt my stomach churn. He couldn't mean…

"I said – let me go!" I shrieked louder this time. He ignored me; again, then proceeded to grasp my jacket and threw it aside. That's when I thrashed even more.

"Hey! You heard the lady. Back off!" A new voice interjects.

I could faintly hear him mutter "Shit," not long till he turns his head, me following suite. There were two other boys; both appear to be my age compared to the other.

"Aha! Kyle, you're the one? Should've known." The first boy stated. He had spiky dirty blonde hair and brown eyes whilst the other had similar spiky hair yet it was golden blonde and blue eyes. "Okay dirt bag, wat'cha doing this time?"

Kyle snarled. "None of your business Hayner."

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "From the way I'm seeing – it is."

Kyle shunted me and I land on my behind. I watched, stunned, as he cracked his knuckles. "Alright that's the last straw. You're done messing with me brat."

Hayner smirked. "Heh, you've asked for it. Yo, Roxas, help me out will you?" He blinks in confusion once seen the other boy went over to me.

"You okay?" I crane my neck upwards, coming face-to-face with that boy called Roxas.

My face flushed. He was… cute, in a way. "Y-Yeah." I see him reach out a hand and took it, helping me stand. "Thank you."

"You have to be careful with guys like Kyle. They're a little 'on the edge,' if that's what you call them." Roxas cautioned.

Thanks for the advice. Think I'll keep that in mind.

Then we heard a crack sound; Hayner had broken Kyle's nose with a punch by observing the way the latter held his bleeding nose.

Roxas face palmed. "There he goes again."

So he's done this sort of stuff before.

"Fuuu- you're gonna pay for this!" Kyle shouted before he started running.

Shortly I realised my jacket was still off and found it lying next to me. I bend down and picked it up until Hayner came to us.

"Phew, that was close." He said.

Roxas' eyes narrowed. "Be grateful no one saw that, or worse; the police."

"Hey, I tried to keep a low profile here."

"Umm…" They jerked their heads towards me. "Thank you uh-"

Hayner smiled. "No problem at all. Oh, name's Hayner."

Roxas nods. "And I'm Roxas; you?"

"Sora." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Sora, are you new here?"

"I am; moved here last night."

"I see… Where from?"

I squirmed. If I told them Destiny Islands, they'll tease me. Surely they know that island is populous and such but it's way _too_ far from a place like Twilight Town. But mom always told me that it is better to tell the truth than a lie. You'll regret it if you did.

I sighed. "D-Destiny Islands."

Hayner did a double take. I knew it. "Wha? Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not. It's the truth."

"Destiny Islands; unbelievable… Hey, I know. Why don't you come to our hideout?"

Roxas blanched. "But Hayner... Y'know we can't bring strangers. You said so yourself. What if she-"

"Oh zip it. I'll make an exception just this once. Besides, Olette would like to have another female friend. She says it's boring being the only girl."

"Are you certain?" I asked.

"Totally!" He paused, sharing a look with Roxas. "By the way, where's Ven?"

"Ah that… he's… somewhere, I think."

Hayner sighed. "What's up with you brothers? Ahem, never mind that. Let's go; the hideout's this way!" He gestured a hand towards a certain direction and dashed. I glance back at Roxas before heading after him; the latter not too far behind.

As we did, I felt an all too familiar presence in the air. I scan the area, trying to figure out who it was. Second time, I swear I saw a speck of silver. My heart leaped, it can't be. Checking again, the fleck was gone. I sighed; must be my imagination.

"What's wrong?" asked Roxas all of a sudden.

I shook my head. "Nothing…" but I swore for a second it was _him_. However, I shoved that aside; leaving it till later.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Soon, we found ourselves at the hideout. From first glance, it was fairly old and barely anyone could use it. Yet it did feel like one.

"We're back!" Hayner eagerly shouted as he stepped in.

"Jeez Hayner, no need to be so loud; I can hear you." I raised an eyebrow at the voice belonged to a heavy-set boy with light skin, black hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that Pence."

Pence… was he one of Hayner and Roxas' friends? I let out a startled yelp when Hayner pulled me by the arm. "H-Hey! I can take care of myself!"

He chuckled. I glowered; was he trying to mock me?

"Huh? Who's the girl?" Pence asked curiously.

"This is Sora. Roxas and I helped her not long ago." Hayner replied and lets go of me.

I rubbed my sore arm and sent a glare at him.

"But isn't she-"

"Oh don't worry too much. I allowed it, so long as you can keep this place a secret." He said.

I nodded. "Yes, I can. You can count on it."

"Sweet."

Roxas looks around. "Anyways, where's Olette? I thought she was supposed to be here with you."

"She's out shopping. Told me to look after the hideout and let you know if she hadn't returned." Pence informed. He shuffled a little to the side of the old couch he sat on, allowing me to sit. Hayner and Roxas stride in afterwards; sitting on the crates.

"So Sora, what's it like to live on Destiny Islands?" asked Roxas.

I blinked until smiling softly. "Well, for starters, it's a really beautiful place. You can go to the beach practically every day."

"Awww you're lucky." Hayner pouted. "Sorry, always dreamt of going to the beach during vacation."

"Why's that? I thought most could." I said.

"Well, you know; parents and stuff."

"I see. Anyways, besides that, there was also… him…" I trailed off, recalling memories of Riku. I didn't notice a tear escape my eye.

"Him?" Roxas wondered.

"Hey, you alright?" questioned Pence, gesturing my face.

"Huh? Oh, yes." I responded, wiping the tear away. "I was feeling homesick. That's all."

"Don't fret. A lot of us do when we move."

"Thanks Pence. You're sweet."

He rubbed his neck. "Well…"

"I'm back!"

"Well speak of the devil." Hayner said. We look towards the entrance where another girl stood with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes carrying a bag.

She gasped upon seeing me. "Goodness, didn't expect a visitor. Hayner, you-"

Said boy shrugs. "Nah, it's cool."

I gaze at one to the other, feeling like there's something about them. "Umm I don't mean to be ignorant, but… is she your _girlfriend_ Hayner?"

He suddenly chokes on thin air; face turning bright red. "EH? What gives you that idea?"

"Uh…"

Roxas chuckled. "They're not like that; just good friends."

My face flushed embarrassingly. "My bad, didn't know."

The girl shook her head. "It's okay. People are like that. Anyways, I'm Olette."

"Sora." Then I notice Pence standing up and moving to sit on the pile of bricks, granting room for Olette who'd dropped down next to me.

"Hey Sora." I looked at Roxas. "Since you're new, does that mean you'll attend school here?"

"If you put it that way… guess I am." Soon after I find myself talking to a group of teens who I'd considered as my new friends.

Firstly, there's Hayner. Let's see… well my impression of him is that he's obnoxious. From what I heard, he's impulsive with a bad attitude. Olette told me that whenever he gets an idea, he does it straight away, bringing her and Pence along for the ride. And he has a rocky relationship with this guy named Seifer, though I don't clearly know who he is. People say that this Seifer guy is like the top dog, king of the crop and self-acclaimed leader of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee. Although most seem to dislike his autocratic tactics… getting off topic here. Yeah, so Hayner's the kind of guy you'll loathe at first. Then again, he'll warm up to you; eventually.

Now Olette; she's a tomboy similar to me, I didn't figure her as one from first glance. Mix that with her happy-go-luck charisma Olette will fit in perfectly. However the boys say she's a mother hen; sometimes. Like how she can't tolerate unfinished homework. You don't wanna get on her bad side 'cause of that. Trust me. Overall Olette's the type of girl you want to hang out and have a heart-to-heart with.

Pence, now there's one guy you can really get along with. He's good-humoured yet can be a short fuse if you push his buttons right. Surprisingly Pence is really knowledgeable when it comes to computers. Guess it serves them right for judging a book by its cover. You may never know when you see boys like Pence who can be overweighted but are highly skilled in technology. I admit it suits him. Not counting when he craves food nearly 24/7 for your information.

Hmmm Roxas, what to say about him… now he may appear to be sweet at first, however in reality – he's actually a little less brash compared to Hayner and fairly quick to anger. Conversely I may misjudge him. Roxas is also cheerful, kind, at ease and carefree whenever in good company. Take his friends for example. To me he's like Riku in a sense; but far from it. Riku's my best friend in the whole world. I'll never resemble anyone to him; period.

That's when the clock tower went off, indicating it's the afternoon.

"Man… I'm starved." Pence complained, rubbing a hand over his stomach.

Hayner rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry."

"I can't help it."

Olette giggled. "Okay, okay. Calm down. We can always go to that new hotdog stand."

"Yes! Thanks Olette, you're the best."

"Oh you…"

I suddenly realised that mom was cooking lunch right about now. Hence the reason I was told to be out and about for only a while and stood up from the couch.

"Sora?" questioned Hayner.

I shook my head. "Sorry. I… gotta get home."

"Oh…"

I smiled. "But, it has been fun."

"That's good to hear." Olette said.

I waved to them. "Bye." Then started to walk away; however, just as I got out…

"Wait!" I turned around to find it was Roxas running towards me. What for?

"Hey." I greeted.

He stops next to me and pants from the lack of breath. "You okay?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, uh… I'm just wondering if I could walk you home."

"But what about the others?" I asked.

"Their fine with it; besides, you may never know when you'll end up running into guys like Kyle again."

"That's right." We strode down the street, tracking back to my house in silence.

Roxas then broke it. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I questioned.

"You… never mind."

'Kay that was awkward.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was only awhile till we reached the entrance of my house. I stepped up on the steps once then look back. "Thank you. Sorry if I've been a bother."

He shook his head. "No, not at all." Roxas paused for a brief second. "I've know we just met. But…"

What? Is he trying to confess? Oh sweet Gaia no!

"Since we're going to the same school, I've been thinking if I can walk you there; just in case."

That was it? Phew, for a second I though he was gonna give me a heart attack. I nodded. "S-Sure; why not."

"Cool. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." I went inside once he left. Yet when I got into the kitchen, I noticed Squall leaning against the wall. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." He said.

"Where's mom?"

"Out, forgotten a couple of ingredients."

"Oh… okay." I walked up the steps towards my room.

"By the way, who was that?" asked Squall.

I stopped and looked at him. "None of your business."

I continued to where I left off.

I admit, Roxas was kinda sweet. Just hope I don't get too attached to him unlike Riku.

It was bright the next day. And being Monday, it was the first day of the school week. I got up the instant light filtered through my curtains and touch the tip of my eyebrows. Grateful that mom didn't start shouting for me to wake up yet. I rose from my bed, careful not to fall like yesterday and hastily dressed into my new school uniform. It was similar to my old one back on Destiny Islands – a white buttoned up blouse with an orange-stripped sailor collar and red butterfly cut ribbon much like the one on my headband; a cream coloured blazer with the Twilight High emblem etched in it, orange and red checker skirt, brown shorts, white socks and brown shoes.

Once done. I tugged on the blazer to check if it fits, which it did then proceed to leave my room when I have my bag in hand. "Morning." I said when I came down.

Mom smiled from the kitchen. "Good morning Sora. Oh, I see that the new uniform fits you perfectly."

I nodded in response and sat down on a spare chair. "Yep, it does."

"Thank Gaia." She muttered. "Saves me a lot of time; wait. I forgot Squa- Leon left for work earlier. So you'll be going to school by yourself."

"No it's okay. Didn't I forget to tell you? That Roxas guy will be coming over to take me instead."

"Oh now I remember. Heh, silly me."

My eyes rolled. "You…" Soon the doorbell rang. "That must be Roxas now." I nicked a bread slice from the plate in the centre before heading to the door and opened it. It was definitely Roxas who'd wore the uniform, except one more suited more boys which included a red tie and orange and red checker pants.

"Morning." He greeted.

I nodded. "Morning to you too." I quickly headed back to the kitchen, trying to not keep Roxas waiting. "Bye mom I'm going!"

"Be careful!" She called out.

With someone like Roxas I was able to find the school fairly easy. And swear to Gaia the layout of the campus was simply majestic. Way more beautiful than the one on Destiny Islands.

"Roxas!" We heard someone shout. We looked in the direction of that shout, and I realised it belonged to a boy who looked like an exact duplicate of Roxas himself. This is confusing, were they twins? "What took you so long?"

"Ven." He began. "You shouldn't have waited for me."

"I was bored." Then that Ven character noticed me. "Why hello there."

"I'm Sora." I greeted with a handshake.

"Ventus, but you can call me Ven instead. I'm Roxas' twin."

Should've seen that coming.

"Oh my, it's him!" Some girl cried out.

I looked at the brothers. "Who?"

Roxas face palmed. "Oh boy." We walked over to the crowd of girls who seemed to be going gaga over someone. I pushed through, ignoring the annoyed remarks thrown at me only to stop dead in my tracks when I saw who it really was.

"Riku?" I cried.

**Maki:** There we have it. So what'cha think? Decent? Give your opinion. And I left it at a cliffie for… well… just see yourselves *laughs*.


	3. Sudden Reunion

**Maki:** Oh God, three and a half months since I have last updated? Goodness, sorry for letting you guys wait for a long time, but I'm back. After getting Dream Drop Distance and playing it for a couple of hours I've decided to update this again. Sorry for any inconveniences. Anyways who loves DDD so far? I know I do! Too bad it doesn't have any Final Fantasy characters similar to the previous games (save for Birth By Sleep I think), even if there are small references. Oh well can't complain about it. Enjoy the new chapter guys.

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Genderbend, OOCness, OCs, mild cursing and violence. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sudden Reunion<strong>

"Riku? !" I cried in utter shock. I rubbed my eyes vigorously to see if I was dreaming, though apparently I wasn't. He was standing right there in the centre of the crowd, how I recognised him is easy, Riku happened to be one of the few people in the world whose hair make them stick out like a sore thumb; in this case, his being silver.

What I didn't realise is that my exclamation caught his attention, causing him and almost everyone to look at me. "S-Sora?" He choked, just as surprised as I was. I let out a sigh of relief, thank Gaia he still remembers me.

"Uh you two know each other?" Ven asked from behind me.

I nodded. "Yeah I do."

Riku stares at me briefly prior walking the opposite direction. "Riku wait!" I quickened my pace and followed him, pushing through the sea of students that were whispering in the process.

"Who is that girl? I never saw her before."

"She's wearing our uniform. Does that mean she's the new student everyone's been going on about?"

"Possibly and how does she even know Riku?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, annoyed by the gossiping then grabbed Ven by the arm. "Come on, we're going to be late for homeroom."

"But Sora…!" Ven protested.

"She will be fine. Don't worry too much." Not far I managed to find Riku sitting calmly on the ledge of a fountain. I glowered when a small group of girls passed him and giggled to each other; next I stepped towards the fountain yet stiffen the same time he'd glanced at me.

I smiled. "I'm glad you still remember me."

"Yeah," was his reply. Silence befell us shortly until Riku spoke, "Sora, listen to me. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Hold the phone! What did he say? ! "I-I don't believe you! We've been separated for what? Two years? Now we're finally together again and this is the first thing you tell me? !" I shouted angrily, feeling hot tears well up.

"Sora it's… it's not like that! I-"

I gritted my teeth and shook my head. "You know what? Forget it!"

With a huff I stormed off, ignoring him calling my name. From what it seemed to be not long I slouched against a wall; the tears now sliding silently on my cheeks. I was angry and really wanted to tear out my hair at any minute. Riku… and I… we were together for so long, how could he just pop out of nowhere and tell me to break up our friendship? I'm so mad that I wish I'd never met him in the first place!

"You okay?" My head jerks up, and before me was Roxas who had a worried expression.

I wiped the tears away. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay." I answered. He frowned, causing me to flinch. Did I say something wrong?

"You don't have to hide it." Roxas said.

I tilted my head in confusion. Hide what? But soon it clicked into place. "D-Did you-" He nodded. I cursed under my breath, great he knows. "If it's that much of a pain, then forget him."

I looked at the ground sadly. "How can I?" I muttered.

"I can help you. Help by becoming your friend."

"Really?"

He reached out his hand. "Do I have to say it twice?"

I smiled, grasping it. "Thanks Roxas."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It appears as if time flashed before your eyes and we were only getting into half of the school day. The education was quite similar to that of my old school back on Destiny Islands, so I breezed through most of it fairly easily. And I didn't get lost since I had class with either Roxas, Ven, Hayner, Olette or Pence. Sometime it could be one or even two or three together.

Speaking of which, it's now lunch and I'm going with Olette, who was in my previous class, to the spot where my new group of friends sat, of course happening to be the school's roof since people rarely go up there. "Sora!" Ven called out once we came to the roof, noticing the boys already sitting down and having lunch. He shuffles a bit to the side allowing me to sit between him and Pence.

The latter had a strange look. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Sorry about you and Riku." Wait, when did he… I glared at Roxas.

He sighed. "They had to find out sooner or later."

"But you could _at least_ tell them when I gave you permission to do so!" I snapped.

Ven gripped my shoulder gently. "Please calm down." I took a couple of deep breaths in order to regain my composure. I'm surprised how different how different the twins are, it's as if their polar opposites. "I'm sorry."

Hayner grinned. "Nah, it's okay. We understand how you feel."

"So Sora." I turned to Olette. "I do not mean to pry, but what kind of relationship do you have with Riku?"

I glanced at the sky as several birds flew above; it's better to tell them now considering Roxas already spilled the beans. I inhaled deeply. "We are childhood friends." I started. "First time we met… well-" my faced flush at remembering the embarrassing memory. "He… He found me crying after I ran away when my parents got into a fight."

Pence blinked rapidly. "You were crying? Really?"

I ignored him and continued. "Because I kept on blaming myself for their argument, he encouraged me; saying that I wasn't the one who started it. We became quick friends afterwards. However several years later he had to move for apparent reasons. I didn't want him to leave, he was my only friend. But he had to. Then again he did give me a gift that'll make me remember him once he'd left…" I felt my voice quiver, like I was about to cry.

The others were silent when I gave my story. Finally Olette starts to speak, "wow… that's really sad. I have no idea what to say."

"I never knew he was that kinda guy; being nice and all." Ven added.

I sniffled, glancing at him. "What do you mean?"

"In comparison to you, he's _really_ arrogant. Kinda like Hayner here."

"Hey!" Said boy exclaimed.

I shook my head. "T-That's impossible. The Riku I know would never be that way."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but he is." Roxas stated matter of factly.

My hand clenched into a shaky fist. "But why?" I mumbled. _Why did you change Riku?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

*Normal POV*

Meanwhile Riku was wondering around the vacant part of the school grounds. As he did, he sneezed. He stopped rubbing his nose when he began recalling Sora's words.

"_I-I don't believe you! We've been separated for what? Two years? Now we're finally together again and this is the first thing you tell me? !"_

Riku groaned out of frustration and ran a hand in his silver locks, gazing up into the sky. _Forgive me Sora._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

*Sora's POV*

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Hayner suddenly chipped in. "Anyone showing up at the Struggle Tournament on Friday?"

I blinked confusingly. Struggle Tournament? What the heck is that?

"Sorry Hayner, I loved to. But I promised mother I helped her with an errand." Olette apologised.

Pence nodded in agreement. "Same here, but unlike Olette, I promised I'd go to an afterschool computer course the school's holding."

Hayner face palmed. "Both of you? Dammit." He turned to Roxas. "What about you two? Didn't you say Cloud wasn't coming home from Shinra until Saturday? Oh wait, don't tell me he's coming back one day early-"

Ven chuckled. "Relax Hayner. You're right; he isn't coming back till Saturday. We can still come."

I giggled as I could hear him give out a happy whoop. Then I realised the current matter at hand. "Um… can I ask one thing?"

"Yes? What is it?" Roxas questioned.

"What is the Struggle Tournament?" And just as I thought, their all staring at me with wide eyes… well mostly Hayner. He showed me a weird look as if I'd grown two heads. I stared at the ground with an embarrassing blush forming on my face and started fidgeting. Roxas snickered as Olette yanked Hayner by the ear painfully, scolding him for making me feel uncomfortable. Unfortunately for him though his ear also got pulled by Olette ensued with both boys rubbing their throbbing auricles.

"Oh that's right; you don't know everything about Twilight Town." Pence said. I nodded in reply. "The Struggle Tournament is a contest…" I listened carefully at his explanation about the tournament.

When he finished explaining I grinned. This sounded interesting so maybe I could join. "When do we sign up?"

"What?" Hayner bursts out loud.

I removed my ears after his shout died down. "What's wrong with that?"

"N-Nothing." He answered. "It's just I think you're not the type of person who would do this sorta thing. I mean you _are_ a girl."

I huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind; anyways, the registration began two days ago. The final call is later this afternoon at the Sandlot; the estimated time is about 4:25."

"Okay. All I have to do is get permission from mom, and then everything will be good."

Next we hear a familiar ring echo throughout the school. Olette was the first to stand and clasped her hands together. "Oh well, break's over. Time to head back to class," all she earned was a chorus of groans.

* * *

><p>Later that day I'd bid my friends farewell as I headed back home after the first day of school ended; now I feel a little confident on wondering around on my own, I was able to find my home that was in Sunset Terrace, the residential area of Twilight Town.<p>

"I'm home!" I exclaimed as I stepped inside. And luckily the first person to greet me was mom, who only just walked down the stairs before embracing me in a brief hug.

"Welcome back." She pulls away and looks at me up and down. "Glad you got home safely. How was your first day of school?"

I nodded. "It was swell; oh and mom, you don't mind if I attend the Struggle Tournament on Friday afternoon?"

As expected, she tilts her head. "The what?" I sighed then explained the basic details to her just like Pence did with me. It took a while to convince her. Eventually she smiled, slightly rising up my hopes.

"Alright you can go; just make sure not to overdo it. However promise me…"

Oh boy, here we go. I'd always know she had a catch up her sleeve any time I asked for a request. "… that'll you do your homework, 'kay?" She ruffles my hair affectionately.

"Hey, not the hair!" I yelled. "Okay, okay. I'll do it." Afterwards, I was going up the stairs only to stop half way. "Hey mom, promise you won't tell Squall about this? You know how he is when I do these things."

"Don't worry. I won't." I smiled, _thank you_, then went into my room where I dumped my bag onto the floor next to my bed I flopped onto. Turning on my side I spotted a familiar photo on my desk.

I gritted my teeth; it was one of me and Riku when we were kids back on Destiny Islands – I had my smaller arms wrapped around his waist, a big grin on my face whilst he patted his hand on my head in a friendly manner. Damn it Riku, what in the name of Gaia made you change so dramatically? Surly you were quite arrogant back then, but is it true you're more than that now? Why? !

I moaned miserably and covered my eyes with my arm, knowing fully well that thinking or wishing won't do a thing.

Guess I'll have to find out directly. That is if I can.

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong> And there you have it. I'm still sorry I had to make you guys wait for quite some time; though I hope this'll make up for it. But don't fret! I will start planning out the next chapter soon, so hopefully it won't be slow as this one was. I think. Anyways see you next time!


End file.
